I'm Scared Of The Monsters
by Paper Jam Dipper
Summary: I ran away to the hole in the tree To get away from the evil I see FLASH There's a boy, I presumed him dead The boy with the Pine Tree upon his head. Rated K for possibly getting dark and/or slightly disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

I'M SCARED OF THE MONSTERS

CHAPTER 1  
It was a cold, wet day. It was raining so hard it was as if God were to pour down a bucket over the earth. We were playing dodgeball, my least favorite game. I might have liked it had not I been the one pelted with them in the face all the time. It was the popular kids and the other kids (you can guess where I was). Luckily we were able to pick off a few of them, and in time the only ones left were me and some athletic person. As far as I was concerned, I cannot throw so I would get out. But Jim was sort of nice, so my out would be peaceful. But some of the kids got out of jail and started throwing at me with the spare balls. Mike hit me in the face. Hard. On purpose. I ran into the woods beyond the blacktop. You're not sypposed to go back there, but I do anyway. So do many other kids. It is legend that beyond the other side of the Big Oak lies ghosts and other monsters. I always cross behind it anyway. I do hear whispers of the dead, though. I have a hole behind the Big Oak which I go to when  
ever I am intimidated. It has clearing in the log where lots of Play-Doh resides, I scavenge what I can to make it grow so large, that I can become the world record holder of the largest playdoh sculpture ever. I'm a ways through; the ball is probably bigger than my hands cupped in a ball. I decided it would be high time to think of something to sculpt, and then I heard that whispering again. It usually occurs when I get to and from behind the Big Oak, but it got louder, to a fshsfhshfhhshshhhshshhhshshshshshshshSHSHSHHSHSHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSBSHSSH

BOOM.

I climbed out of the hole and there was a boy. Maybe 2, 3 years older than I and wearing very peculiar clothing. But what stood out most was the Pine Tree on his hat.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
The only thing that looked recognizeable was his red shirt with short sleeves. Otherwise, it all looked strange. Over his red shirt he had a blue vest; but it was as it had been filled with foam when I felt it. He was also very cold. He was also wearing some kind of grey short pants, and the baseball cap with the pine tree, but it was very colorful, white and blue. Obviously I needed to do something about him. I decided to come back near the end of school so I could get him on the bus and to my house. It was a plan. So I started back into the school. The rest of the day was pretty bland. The only thing I could think about is that boy. Over the rest of the day I decided he was probably from the future. I named him Pines, after his hat. At the end of the day, "Stanford Owens, 4th grade, please come to the office," they announced. I hoped I didn't get accused of something. It happens a lot. It turns out that I left my jacket in the gym. I figured I might be able to make it to the bus if I got Pines from the forest, but I decided to leave him in the hole and just check on him every recess instead, and once every Saturday. I had a gut feeling that I didn't want any doctors on him; I was the one who found him with intent to take care of him. I don't know when he will wake up.

-3 months later-

It's the end of school, finally. One thing I noticed: Pines hasn't grown AT ALL. I've got a good 2 inches (still really short). I figured I can check on him every Saturday over the summer. So far he's doing fine other than the fact that he isn't aging. It's a good routine.

-3 months later-

It's still the same. I'm in the 5th grade now. It's so routined now. Every recess, I check on Pines. Last summer, because of my freedom, I was able to dig the hole a little deeper for more headroom and I added a few old blankets. What was strange, though, was that he moved. He just shifted over on his left side. His hat fell loose and I noticed on his forehead that he had some markings that looked like the Big Dipper. Or one of them anyway.

-21 months later (2 3/4 years)-

I graduated my elementary school. What do I do? I realized just this last week I have no idea what to do about Pines. I walked into the forest for probably the last time that Saturday. It was June 18. I crept into the hole. It was well furnished now. I kept digging deeper as I grew taller (relative terms) and, I had to lower the ceiling more. As not to disrupt Pines I kept his blankets & things where they were, so it looks as if he's slightly elevated from the floor. I added a folded blanket as a chair and a footstool to keep tinker toys and other things. I was wondering what to do. The easiest thing would be to leave him. I care for him for 3 years and then I abandon him? Out of the question. I was MAYBE strong enough to lift him now. I would test it, but, you know, least amount of disturbance and such. Perhaps I could turn him in. I've heard rumors about how bad the doctors are. How much can I trust the rumors, though? Enough to not turn him in, I suppose. I guess that moving him myself is the best option, but where could I put him? I decided to sleep on it, maybe think at home. As I started for home a gust of cool wind flew in. it will be freezing no matter when. I think I had a jacket there. I guess not. I started to leave again, regardless of the wind.  
"Ow!"


End file.
